


Home

by Penumbren



Series: Tearing Down the Walls [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-28
Updated: 2006-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ's first view of Shawn's home. (A drabble, clocking in at exactly 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble, inspired largely by Faerielissa's bringing up the subject for her livejournal fic community and the fact that I'm warming up some long-disused musi. This moment takes place after "Morning After" and well before "Heartbreaker".

Shawn found himself holding his breath as Chris slowly turned his head, taking in the desert expanse in front of them. The tour of the house had been quick and he'd saved the view from the porch for the last, hoping that Chris would enjoy it as much as he did. Sparkling blue eyes met his and he felt the worry drain away as his lover smiled, leaning back into his arms as the fading rays of the sun painted them in warm shadows.

"I love it." The contentment was obvious, and he smiled slowly in return.

"Then welcome home, love."

 _~ finis ~_


End file.
